List of Portals
This page lists magic portals featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time and Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. Cyclones Cyclones are portals featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. They first appear in the sixteenth episode of the third season. Not much is known about cyclones. Cora abandons her first-born child and a cyclone takes the infant to another world. The Hat The Hat is an item featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the seventeenth episode of the first season. Originally, the hat belongs to a portal-jumper, Jefferson, who used it to travel to various worlds. In his final trip through the hat to Wonderland, the Evil Queen entraps him in the foreign world. She steals his hat and keeps it for her own devices; most notably to send Hook to Wonderland on a mission to kill the Queen of Hearts. Looking Glasses Looking Glasses are items featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time and Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. They first appear in the seventeenth episode of the first season of Once Upon a Time. Despite resembling a reflective mirror, it has the capability to send someone to another world. Regina, desperate to be rid of her mother, Cora, pushes her into a full-length looking glass mirror to a different realm. A second type of looking glass resides in Maleficent's castle which resembles a hand-held mirror. Will Scarlet steals it for himself and his lover, Anastasia, so they can leave for Wonderland. Magic Beans Magic Beans are items featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. They first appear in the nineteenth episode of the first season. Magic Wardrobe The Magic Wardrobe is an item featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the first episode of the first season. Carved from the very last enchanted tree, this wardrobe is capable of two people to a Land Without Magic. Pinocchio and Emma were both saved from the curse as a result of traveling through it. For the next twenty-eight years, the wardrobe remains intact. Emma and Mary Margaret, after being transported to the Enchanted Forest, intend to use the wardrobe as a way home to Storybrooke. Instead, the device is destroyed by Cora's conjured fire. Cora later collects the wardrobe's burnt ashes and combines it with the waters of Lake Nostos to form a portal. ("Pilot", "Lady of the Lake", "Queen of Hearts") Mermaids Rabbit Holes Rabbit Holes are portals featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. They first appear in the first episode. These type of portals are only known to be opened by the White Rabbit to travel to and from worlds. Silver Slippers The Silver Slippers are items featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. They first appear in the sixteenth episode of the third season. Gifted to Zelena by the Wizard of Oz, she gains the ability to travel anywhere by simply clicking the slippers' heels three times. Longing for her birth family, she heads to the Enchanted Forest and learns magic from Rumplestiltskin, but finds that he favors her half-sister, Regina, over her. Rumplestiltskin intends to have Regina cast his curse instead of Zelena, but changes his mind after seeing the silver slippers, which she says can take him to a Land Without Magic. Too angry at his prior rejection, Zelena disappears back to Oz with the slippers.